Memories of You
by MelindaM
Summary: Robin is married to Jason but she is still hung up on Patrick, the man who left her years ago. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

MEMORIES OF YOU

Chapter 1:

Robin sighed as she hung up the phone; not at all pleased with the news she just received. Patrick Drake was back in town. If it had been two years ago, her reaction would have been very different. She'd fallen in love with him. Dreamed of starting a life together…but that's not what he wanted. Or at least he didn't let on about it.

She pushed the chair back from the oak desk and stood. Her young daughter cried from the playpen that had replaced Jason's old pool table. Robin had been extremely surprised when she came home one day and it was gone. He told her that some sacrifices had to be made and that was one of them.

Picking up Madeline, she again thought of Patrick. Jason hadn't known, but Robin chose the name not only because she liked it, but also because it was Patrick's mother's name.

"Oh Maddie," She whispered softly, kissing her daughter's chubby cheek. "What is mommy going to do?"

Robin turned as she heard the door open. Maddie stopped crying when she saw her father. "Hi Sweetheart, did everything go okay?" She asked, watching him as he returned his gun to its place in the desk drawer. Many times she had pleaded with him to stop, but he wouldn't. Finally, she learned to accept it.

He simply nodded. "It's taken care of." Jason heard her sigh softly and walked over, giving his wife a soft kiss on the lips.

"I know Jason, I know…it's your job" Robin handed Maddie over to her father and headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. She needed to get away from it all, if only for one night. Returning with a drink of water, she stood at the end of the couch and looked down at Jason who was now sitting, cradling his daughter.

"Would you mind if I went out tonight? It's been forever since I've gotten to meet up with the girls"

"Of course, go right ahead. Maddie and I will have some fun won't we Sunshine?" She cooed as she smiled up at him. The way he was with her was amazing. He was so kind and loving, it was hard to believe he could do what he does.

Robin headed upstairs and changed into something a little less housewife-ish before grabbing her jacket and purse. She joined Jason in the living room again and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you," She whispered before she leaned down to kiss Maddie as well.

--------

She threw her purse on the bar and hopped up onto the stool. "Tequila Coleman, lots of it"

"Sure thing Darlin'" Coleman replied with his usual charm as he grabbed a shot glass and the bottle of tequila. He poured her one and left her alone to drink as we went over to tend to the other customers.

Robin downed the shot and smiled at the feeling. It had been a long time and it felt damn good. Pouring herself another, she heard footsteps approach from behind her. The man slid onto the stool beside her and she closed her eyes as she took in his scent. Patrick.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Thank you for the reviews, hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2:

She could feel his closeness and it made her heart ache. Two years was a long time and many things had changed…but not the way he could make her feel from just his presence.

"Robin…"

Robin heard him whisper her name and fought the urge to throw herself into his arms. She was married to Jason now and they had a beautiful daughter. Turning her head slowly, she finally got a look at the man beside her. He was even sexier than she remembered.

"You're back." She said softly, stating the obvious.

He smiled, showing his gorgeous dimple. Robin almost melted. "I'm back"

She took a deep breath, hoping he didn't notice, but he did.

"Everything okay?" Patrick lightly touched her back and the sensation went straight to her core.

"Yes…yes I'm fine. It must be the alcohol, I haven't drank in awhile"

A moment of silence passed and she poured herself another shot. She would need it. Robin drank it down quickly and offered the bottle to Patrick who shook his head no.

"Why'd you come back?" She inquired in practically a whisper. He'd turned her world upside down in only a few minutes and as much as she hated that, she was happy that he was in Port Charles again.

"I missed it here" He wished he could have added 'and I missed you too,' but he noticed the ring on her finger. "You're married…"

Robin nodded slowly and looked down at her hand, remembering her and Jason's wedding day. She loved Jason, but that hadn't stopped her from sobbing the first chance she had got. Not only had Jason left to go help Sonny moments after the ceremony but someone had mentioned Patrick's name.

"Who?" Patrick asked, pulling her back into reality.

"Jason" She whispered, her face forward. Robin couldn't look at him. It was too hard.

"Oh…" He sighed softly and she saw him nod slowly out of the corner of her eye. "I guess that makes sense"

"It does, yes." She glanced down at her watch. God how she wanted to stay but she knew she couldn't. Jason was her husband…she couldn't be hung up on Patrick any longer. "I need to get home"

"Will you have lunch with me?" He asked, desperate to see her again. He hated the way he'd left things and wished he could take it all back.

"No Patrick" He touched her face then, gently. "No…" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Hating herself for crying, she quickly grabbed her purse and walked out, leaving him at the bar.

-------

They'll be more to come when I get a chance...please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hope you guys are liking this...sorry it takes me awhile to update, school takes up a lot of my time.

Chapter 3:

Robin walked into the penthouse and set her purse down on the desk. She was still shaking and she hated it. Patrick got her thinking again…about what could have been.

"Why?" She asked herself softly. "Why did he have to come back now?"

She mounted the stairs and checked on Maddie, seeing that she was sound asleep. Robin smiled to herself before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Jason was sitting up in bed when she walked into the bedroom.

"Hi Sweetheart," Robin said softly, walking over to the dresser to grab a nightgown.

"How was your night? Did you and the girls have fun?"

"Yeah, it wasn't bad" She lied, not wanting to get into it with him. He couldn't know that she had seen Patrick. Robin got undressed, Jason watching her the entire time. She was uncomfortable; Patrick had caused that feeling no doubt.

Once her nightgown was on, she climbed into bed and Jason pulled her into his strong arms. Sighing softly, she let herself relax in them.

"Was Maddie okay tonight?" She asked him, laying her head on his chest once they were both horizontal.

"She was great. She always is." He told her softly, rubbing her back. Robin had a feeling he wanted to make love, but that wasn't going to happen. It couldn't happen.

"I'm tired" Robin whispered, moving over to her own side of the bed.

Jason nodded. "All right. Get some sleep"

--------

The next morning, Robin woke up to Maddie crying. She rolled over towards Jason's side of the bed and found it empty. She hated when he left like that…she always wished he would just wake her and tell her something. Anything.

She threw back the covers and got out of bed. Maddie had calmed down a little by the time Robin got there.

"Mommy's here Sunshine" Robin smiled as she picked up her daughter. She changed her diaper on the changing table before carrying her downstairs to get her bottle ready. There was a note on the desk that caught her attention.

He was taking care of business. "Figures" Robin sighed, heading to the kitchen. She laid Maddie down in the playpen on the way before grabbing a bottle out of the fridge. The phone rang shortly after.

She walked over to it and picked up the handset.

"Hello?"

"Robin, it's me" Sonny replied. Robin instantly knew something was wrong.

"Sonny, what is it?" She was afraid to ask.

"I had to sent Jason out of the country early this morning. He shouldn't be gone long"

"You did what?" Her eyes filled with tears. She hated what Jason did and hated that Sonny had him do all his dirty work even more.

"He'll be back and everything will be fine" He tried to reassure her, but it wasn't working. The last time Jason got sent out of the country, he nearly died. And the stress from that nearly cost Robin her pregnancy.

She slammed the phone down, sobbing. She couldn't handle it anymore. For the past year, she wanted out. It wasn't a lie that she loved him, but it was too damn hard. They had a daughter and stupidly, she thought that Jason might want to get out of the business finally. That wasn't the case.

Robin picked up the phone again, this time making a call to her mother. Anna agreed to come watch Maddie for the day and Robin thanked her before hanging up. She fixed the bottle and picked up her daughter, feeding her.

Anna was at the door soon and Robin answered it, handing Maddie over to her mother before running upstairs to get ready. She couldn't stay here today. She had to find something to occupy her mind.

"I'll be back later. I don't know when…I have some things I need to take care of" Robin told her mother as she came back down the stairs. Anna didn't ask any questions. She understood.

Robin gave both of them kisses before she walked out the door. She needed a distraction and she knew just who it had to be.

----

Comments and suggestions appreciated

Melinda


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. You might see some of those things happen, you never know...hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4:

Robin made it to the pier, sobbing. She loved Jason but she hated, hated what he did with his life. She was scared. Lowering herself down onto the bench, her held her head in her hands. She didn't even attempt to wipe the tears from her eyes, there were too many and frankly, she didn't give a damn.

Footsteps approached slowly and she hoped it was him. Slowly, she looked up and let out a loud sob before she jumped up and ran into his arms. He held her close, gently rocking her back and forth as she cried.

"What's the matter?" He asked, rubbing her back lightly. Robin couldn't speak. She just cried more, clutching onto him tighter.

She buried her head in his chest, taking in his aroma. God, she'd missed him, missed every little thing about him.

Before long, Robin felt herself being lifted up. He carried her over to the bench and sat down, settling her on his lap. Robin relaxed into him, holding on as if she was going to fall. But she knew she wouldn't, not with his arms around her.

"Robin…talk to me" He whispered, gently kissing the top of her head.

"I need you Patrick…" She wasn't crying as much now. He was calming her down, just holding her.

"I'm right here baby, right here." Patrick said softly, holding her tighter.

Robin slowly pushed herself away from his body so she could look at him. He moved one hand up and wiped away a few tears that had fallen with the pad of his thumb.

"Talk to me Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's Jason…" Robin said, shaking her head. "Sonny sent him off somewhere and I hate it"

"So this is because you miss him?" Patrick asked, trying to clear things up.

"No" She replied simply. "Part of me doesn't want him to come back…I don't want to be with him"

"Then why are you? He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Not that Patrick could do anything about that. He knew he would have no chance against Jason.

Robin shook her head. "He's not the one I'm in love with." She looked into Patrick's eyes and slowly moved closer, her gaze dropping to his lips. He closed the gap, his lips meeting hers in a passionate, long overdue, kiss. She clung to him, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip gently, wanting entry. He gave it to her, his tongue colliding with hers.

"I want you Patrick" Robin whispered after they had pulled away, only to breath. "I need you…"

"You're married Robin, are you sure?"

"I don't want to be married. Not to him"

Slowly, he got her to her feet before he stood and took her hand, taking her to his car.

---

Sorry it's a little short, didn't want to get into the next scene yet. Please comment...I'd love to hear some more of your ideas!

Melinda


End file.
